1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vials for fluid samples for laboratory testing, and specifically to such a vial having the capability to draw up the fluid, seal the vial, identify the content, and allow for later removal of the sample from the vial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The functions of taking or drawing up a fluid sample, injecting the sample into a storage chamber (vial), and sealing the vial are commonly undertaken to remove a quantity of the fluid to be sampled from its source and to label and transfer this sample volume to the laboratory for analysis. It is known to use a sampling syringe to draw up the sample, then to inject the sample from the syringe into a sample vial. The vial is then sealed by applying a cap and identified by attaching a label. This prior art includes the rubber bulb type syringe which, when the bulb is manually compressed and then released, causes a vacuum for drawing up of a sample. Syringes used for sampling of liquid are generally piston style with an o-ring seal between the outer wall and the inner actuator piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,403 discloses (see Abstract): a self-contained, safety blood collection system comprising a shatter-resistant blood collection tube in which a vacuum may be manually established and in which a blood sample, or the like, may be collected by way of a retractable, single ended needle cannula. A piston is relocated from an as-packaged, distal position within the blood collection tube to a proximal position so as to evacuate the tube, whereby the tube is automatically infused with blood under the influence of suction. A controllable fluid valve is formed in an elastomeric stopper, and the stopper is located within the distal end of the blood collection tube, such that the volume and rate at which blood is collected within the tube can be selectively varied. An auxiliary fluid port is formed in the stopper through which successive blood samples may be collected in additional blood collection systems from the same vein puncture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,081 discloses (see Abstract): a vial filling device having a needle cannula fixed to a slidable piston. The slidable piston is held within an elongated hollow barrel by an open spring and latch means. When the elongated hollow barrel is attached to the vial assembly, a lap flange is forced open and the slidable piston is pressed with a thumb, forcing the spring to compress and forcing the needle cannula to penetrate the soft plug in the vial. The blood or other fluid flows through the needle cannula until sufficient blood or other fluid is in the vial. When the vial is suitably filled, the thumb is removed from the slidable piston and the spring pushes the slidable piston in a direction away from the vial thus removing the needle cannula from the vial plug and holding the needle cannula safely inside of the elongated hollow barrel. The elongated hollow barrel is further removed from the plug, the lap flange closes thus enclosing the contaminated needle cannula.
Both of these disclosures use a rigid vial in which a conventional piston is fitted (like that of a syringe). The vials are conventionally sealed with a soft plug. Use of a syringe as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,081 causes possible cross contamination, commonly referred to as carry over, associated with the repeated use of a conventional syringe for sample collection. To minimize the cross contamination between samples, the syringe is usually flushed with a cleaning solution between sample extractions. A disposable syringe is sometimes employed in order to insure that cross contamination does not occur.
In another prior art deficiency, if the sample is toxic, protection for the hands and eyes is required while the vial is being handled. Once the liquid sample has been injected into the vial, the vial then is capped. Care must be taken during capping in order to insure that contents are not spilled and that the vial cap is secure. During transfer of the liquid sample from the syringe to the vial and securing of the cap, steps must be taken to avoid inadvertent contact with contaminating materials.